Le déluminateur
by Clarisse972
Summary: Après sa dispute avec Harry lors de la quête des horcruxes, Ron demanda à Hermione de choisir. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il préféra s'en aller et transplana. Découvrez ce qui lui est arrivé jusqu'à son retour auprès de ses meilleurs amis.


J'ai voulu faire une OS sur Ron après avoir vu la première partie d'HP7 au cinéma. J'ai mis du temps à le finir par manque de temps.

Il se peut que quelques éléments ne soient pas conformes à la suite du tome 7.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent à **JK Rowling** pour les protagonistes de **Harry Potter**. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour toutes ces heures de lectures passionnantes.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

><p><strong>Le déluminateur.<strong>

* * *

><p>Je m'éloignai de la tente à grand pas, sous la pluie battante. Je ne supportais plus de passer au second plan, Hermione avait préféré choisir Harry, et bien je leur souhaitais bien du plaisir ! J'entendis crier mon prénom, c'était Hermione, elle voulait que je revienne. Je tins bon et continua mon chemin. Au moment de transplaner, je me tournai en sa direction, la dernière chose que je vis fut ses yeux brillants de larmes.<p>

Trop tard !

J'atterris non loin de la place Grimmaurd, peu surpris d'avoir choisi cet endroit. Je fus néanmoins bien ennuyé en constatant qu'une bande de rafleurs s'approchait de moi en courant. Ils étaient cinq, je n'eus pas le temps de transplaner à nouveau car deux d'entre eux m'agrippèrent par la manche. L'un deux, celui qui ressemblait le plus à un troll tellement il était laid m'arracha ma baguette. J'avais beau me débattre pour me défaire de cette emprise, ils me maintenaient fermement. Je commençai à flipper, apparemment ils m'avaient reconnu.

- Hey, on a mis la main sur un des complices de Potter, je le reconnais, s'écria celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

Il était grand, les cheveux longs et bruns, maigrichon, il avait l'air sale et miteux. Il était peu avenant. Il s'approcha de moi et me regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

- T'es sûr Barnell ? L'interrogea un de ceux qui me tenait.

Le dénommé Barnell me détailla minutieusement.

- Oui ! Rouquin comme tous les autres Weasley.

Mon cœur remonta au bord de mes lèvres. Tiens le coup Ron, faut pas flancher, me motivai-je.

- Vous délirez ! Me défendis-je.

- Ah oui, tu crois ? Tu devrais être à Poudlard, au lieu de ça tu traines dans les rues, comme par hasard à l'ancienne planque de Potter !

Je réfléchissais vite pour trouver une excuse plausible.

- Je suis venu dans l'espoir de voir s'il n'y avait rien à grappiller dans cette baraque. Je suis plus en âge d'être à Poudlard et mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps. J'ai besoin de manger moi…

Barnell sembla hésiter, ses autres acolytes attendant ses ordres.

- Je pense qu'on devrait le ramener chez Malefoy, déclara un des rafleurs resté en retrait. Il saura nous le confirmer.

- C'est pas une bonne idée Pete, rétorqua Barnell.

Le fameux Pete lui décocha un regard assassin.

- C'est moi qui décide bande de veracrasses, s'énerva Barnell.

- C'est qui que tu traites de veracrasses Barnell? S'emporta le dénommé Pete.

La tension monta rapidement.

- Vous tous ! Heureusement que je suis là pour vous dire quoi faire sinon vous vous laisseriez berner par le premier venu.

Pete se jeta sur Barnell et une violente bagarre se déclencha. Tous le monde y prit part sauf le troll qui continuait à me maintenir.

Il finit par être distrait par la bagarre qui prenait des proportions incroyables, je réussis à me dégager en lui filant un coup de coude dans le nez. Il hurla de douleur, son nez pissant le sang. Il s'affala au sol, je pris promptement ma baguette qu'il avait faite tomber. Il voulut me lancer un sort.

- Expelliarmus, criai-je de justesse.

Sa baguette s'éleva dans les airs, je l'attrapai au vol. Ça pouvait toujours servir. Les autres rafleurs plongés dans leur bagarre m'ignorèrent complètement. La tête de troll me regarda transplaner, dégoûté.

J'atterris cette fois-ci en plein cœur de Londres derrière le café où nous avions été attaqués par les mangemorts le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Je regardais autour de moi, quelque peu effrayé par la possibilité de l'arrivée de rafleurs même si c'était peu probable.

Je pris conscience de la galère dans lequel j'étais. Et réfléchis à l'absurdité de mon geste. Je m'étais montré particulièrement puérile et je payais le prix fort car cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arranger tout ça. Je me retrouvais seul. Il n'y avait que des rues et des boutiques à perte de vue. Il fallait que je me mette à l'abri car il n'y avait pas que les rafleurs qui étaient à ma recherche. J'étais un indésirable car j'avais soi-disant trahi mon sang. Foutaise ! La seule personne que j'avais trahi c'était Hermione…et Harry.

- Pardonnez-moi, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes que j'essuyai rageusement, je refoulai ma faiblesse et je commençai à marcher avec mon sac sur le dos pour trouver un endroit où me refugier. Il faisait froid, je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais retourner chez moi, ma famille pourrait être plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Poudlard ? C'était impossible, Rogue, ce traitre, dirigeait l'établissement. Il serait ravi de me livrer à Voldemort. Je n'avais pas d'argent et je commençais à avoir faim. Je lorgnai vers les boutiques, j'aurais aimé y rentrer pour m'y réchauffer mais mon air suspect aurait trop attiré l'attention sur moi.

Alors je continuai ma marche en évitant cette fois de regarder les vitrines. Je me retrouvai seul.

Seul…

Hermione, ma Hermione…Oh non ! Qu'avais-je fait ?

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement, sous le coup du chagrin, mon esprit bouillonnait, je bousculais les passants, qui m'incendiaient de paroles mais je m'en fichais. La nuit tomba, il était quelle heure ? Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Etaient-ils partis ? Harry allait consoler Hermione de mon départ…

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ! Mon manque de confiance en moi me fait délirer. Harry était mon meilleur pote, il aimait ma sœur, il ne ferait jamais ça.

Je passai près d'un restaurant, c'était un restaurant japonais. Si je voulais manger, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen…

Je me mis sur un banc presqu'en face du restaurant et attendis. Les réverbères illuminaient la rue pleine de passants. C'est à peine si on me regardait. Je me sentis fatigué et mon épaule gauche me lançait. C'était souvent le cas depuis que j'avais été désartibulé. Heureusement Hermione m'avait bien soigné. Je fouillai dans mon sac et sortis l'unique photo que j'avais. On y voyait mon Hermione assise dans l'herbe en train de lire. J'avais pris cette photo quelques jours avant le mariage de Bill. Son sourire était triste. Ses cheveux virevoltaient à cause du vent. Je restai quelques minutes à la contempler. Elle me manquait déjà cruellement. Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle au lieu de m'énerver de la sorte. Saleté d'horcruxe ! J'étais déjà de mauvaise humeur, j'avais peur pour ma famille, j'avais faim, j'avais mal, et je me sentais mis à l'écart… L'horcruxe n'avait fait qu'amplifier mon mal être.

J'en voulais à Harry de s'être laissé manipuler par Dumbledore, je ne savais pas si c'était vrai mais c'était ce que je ressentais. J'en avais parlé à plusieurs reprises avec Hermione pendant ces deux longs mois dans la nature. Elle était elle aussi un peu perdue. On savait que ce serait pas simple mais en fait on s'était rendu compte qu'on ne savait pas du tout comment faire ni où aller. Comment Dumbledore avait pu nous laisser dans le brouillard comme ça ? Je sortis de ma poche le déluminateur qu'il m'avait légué. Je le scrutai avec attention, essayant d'y découvrir un message caché. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

Mon ventre se tordait de douleur sous la faim. Je me rappelais les choses infâmes qu'on avait mangées tout au long de ces dernières semaines, il était loin le temps où Kreattur nous faisait de bons petits plats. Le restaurant commençait à se vider. Je traversai la rue et entrai dans la ruelle mal éclairée derrière le restaurant. J'avançai prudemment et vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne. Quelqu'un sortit, je me collai au mur comme pour m'y fondre. Il ne me vit pas et jeta un sac poubelle. Je fouillai alors dans la poubelle sans aucune gêne, j'avais faim, tous les moyens étaient bons pour me nourrir. Je trouvai des restes biens conservés et tout à fait à mon goût même si c'était loin d'être aussi bon que la cuisine de maman. Pendant qu'il n'y avait personne en vue, je me dépêchai d'avaler ces quelques restes pour soulager mon ventre affamé. Je m'étais trop hâté, faisant souffrir mon œsophage, je me tapai alors sur le thorax pour aider le tout à passer.

Je cherchai un endroit où me reposer afin d'avoir les idées plus claires, j'avais si mal à la tête. Je décidai d'aller dans le parc en face. Je trouvai un coin d'herbe isolé et amplifia son volume magiquement. Je me désillusionnai et m'allongeai aussi confortablement que possible. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par la pluie qui tombait à verse. Il faisait encore nuit. Je me levai prestement et me lançait un sort d'imperméabilité et comme j'avais froid un sort de séchage instantané. Je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Je pris mon sac à dos et repartis sans but précis. Je croisai un vieux monsieur à qui je demandai l'heure. Il était à peine 6h30, l'aurore pointait son nez. On était quel jour ? J'avais faim à nouveau. Ignorant ce problème, je tentai de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire.

Il apparaissait une seule chose, j'avais envie de retourner auprès d'eux. Le fait que ce soit impossible me rendait malheureux. Je marchai un long moment traversant les rues de Londres. Le jour s'était levé. Je me retrouvai par terre car j'avais glissé sur un pavé humide. Découragé, je restai assis par terre. J'entendis un bruit métallique. En y regardant bien, je vis une pièce. Je ne comprenais pas. Je soulevai la tête et vis que la personne s'était éloignée. Une femme apparemment. J'entendis un autre « gling » et vis deux autres pièces au sol. Décidément, ils perdaient tous leurs pièces aujourd'hui. Je voulus prévenir la personne mais elle était déjà loin. Elle était pressée sûrement. Je ramassai les pièces moldues et calculai que j'avais presque deux Livres. Je rentrai dans un magasin non loin et pu acheter de quoi petit-déjeuner. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans le monde moldu mais je voulais m'y faire car Hermione y avait sa vie et je voulais aussi en faire partie.

Le ventre plein j'arrivai à mieux réfléchir et décidai de prendre contact avec l'un de mes frères. Pour tâter le terrain et voir si je pouvais renter à la maison. Je savais que c'était dangereux pour eux comme pour moi mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Je ne voulais plus errer seul. Il fallait que je rejoigne le chemin de traverse. Je trouvai un coin tranquille dans une impasse et transplanai. J'atterris derrière le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Comme je l'espérais le magasin était ouvert. C'était bien l'un des rares. Je me recouvris la tête avec ma capuche car je n'osai pas tenter un sort de métamorphose. J'étais trop nul, c'était une réalité.

Il y avait quelques personnes suspectes qui rôdaient dans le coin mais elles ne regardaient pas dans ma direction. Je poussai rapidement la porte du magasin. Il n'y avait personne. Je me faufilai dans les rayons à la recherche de Fred ou George.

Soudain, je ressentis un choc violent dans l'estomac. Je m'écroulai sous la douleur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Me balança une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Fred.

- Comment avez-vous pu prendre l'apparence de notre frère ? Lança cette fois-ci la voix de George.

- C'est moi les gars, articulai-je avec du mal.

- Notre frère ne peut pas être ici ! Tu n'es donc qu'un imposteur ! Siffla Fred en pointant sa baguette sur moi, l'œil mauvais.

George m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira jusque dans l'arrière boutique.

- Puisque je vous dis que c'est moi ! Hurlai-je, énervé, vexé, et souffrant.

- C'est ça et on devrait te croire sur parole ! Dis Fred.

Ils me balancèrent contre le sol et me menacèrent. George qui cachait son oreille mutilée sous ses cheveux me fusilla du regard.

- Crache le morceau ! Sinon on te fera cracher autre chose.

- Une preuve, dis-je, je vais vous en donner deux… Fred, tu dors encore avec ton dragon en peluche.

Tandis que Fred rougissait violemment George s'esclaffait.

- Et toi George, continuai-je, tu as fait pipi au lit jusqu'à dix ans !

Il grimaça et ils baissèrent enfin leur baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel ? C'est très dangereux ! S'énerva Fred.

- Où sont Harry et Hermione ? Me questionna George.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça ? Demanda George, les sourcils froncés.

- Je …

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? S'écria Fred.

- Je me suis disputé ave Harry et…

- Me dis pas que tu les as laissés tomber ? Murmura George en plissant les yeux.

Je n'osai pas croiser leur regard. Vu comme ça, cela paraissait ignoble.

- Je regrette de m'être énervé mais sur le moment j'étais mal avec l'hor…

Je me tus réalisant avec horreur que j'allais faire une boulette.

- Alors ? Continua George.

- Rien, je n'ai pas d'excuses, j'ai déconné et il n'y a aucun moyen pour retourner auprès d'eux.

Je leur expliquai pour les protections et ce qu'on avait vécu ces dernières semaines.

- La vache, je comprends que ça pas dû être simple, dit Fred conciliant.

George lui me regardai de haut, dégoûté.

- Et ça s'est passé quand ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Hier après midi.

- Y'a vraiment pas moyen de les rejoindre ? S'enquit Fred.

Je baissai la tête.

- T'as fait quoi tout ce temps ? Continua-t-il.

- Je suis tombé sur des rafleurs mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Et puis j'ai erré dans les rues de Londres hésitant à …

- A revenir dans les jupes de maman, chochotte ! Recommença George, toujours aussi dégoûté.

- Allez George, il en a bavé, je pense qu'il a compris la leçon ! Tenta de me défendre Fred.

Celui-ci peu convaincu, me tendit cependant la main pour me relever. Je la saisis et me releva prestement m'époussetant pour retrouver une apparence décente.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je.

- Pourquoi t'as un rendez-vous ? Ironisa George.

- Non c'est juste que vous avez ouvert tôt, comment ça se fait ?

- Etrangement les affaires tournent bien alors on a élargit nos heures d'ouverture, expliqua Fred.

- Et puis c'est trop dur de rester à la maison et de voir maman déprimé, elle s'inquiète pour toi. Et puis Percy nous ignore toujours et papa prend des risques à aller bosser quant à Bill, chez Gringotts, c'est un peu la galère. Les Gobelins sont inquiets pour certains coffres et veulent rajouter des protections supplémentaires. Ils le traite en esclave, il en a marre, il veut partir mais bon ils viennent de s'installer lui et Fleur et comptent fonder une famille alors…Expliqua aussi George.

- Je savais que c'était pas la joie…Déclarai-je.

- Tu peux pas rester à trainer dans les rues. Tu es censé souffrir d'éclabouille. Va chez Bill en attendant et nous on va sécuriser le terrain pour que tu puisses rentrer à la maison ce soir, décréta Fred.

- Vous êtes-sûr ?

- Oui leur maison est protégée, tu ne crains rien. C'est au Terrier que c'est plus compliqué. On est surveillé, ajouta George.

- Ok.

- Prend notre réseau de cheminette qui est derrière toi et demande Bill et Fleur Weasley, La maison aux coquillages, Loustry Ste Chapoule etc.., dit Fred.

- Nous on s'occupe du reste, continua George.

Ils retournèrent travailler et moi je pris de la poudre posée sur la cheminée et en jetai dans l'âtre, je plongeai dans la fumée verte en donnant l'adresse de Bill. Je m'annonçai et la silhouette d'une femme approcha m'autorisant à entrer. Elle me sauta au cou, m'enserrant de ses bras. Je fus surpris par l'accueil si chaleureux de Fleur quoique c'était habituel de la voir si expansive. Elle me fit entrer dans sa cuisine. Je n'eus pas le temps d'admirer leur nid douillet. Elle me servit une tasse de thé et des cookies. Elle me précisa que j'avais raté Bill de peu. Je lui demandai de ses nouvelles et elle m'expliqua qu'il se remettait bien de ses blessures et qu'il s'était bien habitué à ses nouveaux penchants alimentaires. Il était parfois un peu plus irritable mais rien de dramatique. Elle me demanda de mes nouvelles et je lui expliquai honteusement ma situation omettant bien sur les horcruxes. Elle m'écouta avec attention.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent Ronald.

Je frémissais. En général seule Hermione m'appelait comme ça. Où ma mère quand elle était très en colère ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas envers moi.

- Je les ai déçus c'est sûr. Ils ne me le pardonneront jamais. Et s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit…

Je me tus encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Je me trouve si lamentable.

- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'ont déjà pardonné et que tu leur manques. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de les retrouver.

- C'est impossible, on a mis tout en œuvre pour se déplacer sans laisser de traces et sans qu'on puisse nous repérer. Hermione est douée pour ça.

Je soupirai, ça ne servait à rien d'en parler, ça ne servait qu'à me mettre le moral à zéro.

Fleur n'insista pas et m'entraina dans leur immense jardin, nous marchions sans parler et je sentis l'air froid me fouetter le visage. La journée passa rapidement car je fis une sieste interminable après avoir déjeuné. Je me réveillai frais et dispo et pourtant je n'avais plus d'énergie pour quoi que ce soit. C'était réconfortant d'être auprès des siens et non allant de planque en planque. Pourtant, j'aurais tout donné pour retourner à cette vie là tant que j'étais près d'elle. Je l'aimais tellement et je ne lui avais même pas dit par crainte de briser notre amitié. Que faisaient-ils maintenant ?

Fred et George arrivèrent vers dix-huit heures.

- Tu dois te déguiser pour rentrer à la maison, m'annonça Fred.

- Ah…

Je n'étais pas très chaud à cette idée.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement transplaner ? Rétorquai-je.

- Tu te doutes bien que c'est impossible, il y a des protections sur la maison, me fit remarquer George.

- Oui, question idiote désolé.

- On va te faire quelques retouches pour que tu ressembles à l'oncle Bilius, décréta Fred.

- Mais oncle Bilius est mort ! M'exclamai-je, choqué.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, affirma George.

Je sentais l'arnaque et refusai catégoriquement leur plan foireux.

- Ok, on avait prévu ta réaction, on t'a ramené du polynectar, un vieux fond qu'il restait dans nos réserves, tu prendras l'apparence de Lupin.

Fred me tendit la fiole, elle avait une vieille couleur boue.

- Je vais me désillusionner ce sera plus simple, dis-je en repoussant l'objet.

- Mais c'est qu'il commence à nous bouffir celui-là, s'écria George.

- Même invisible, le sortilège anti-intrusion fonctionnera et alertera en même temps ces fichus mangemorts incrustés au Ministère qui guettent le moindre de nos allers et venues, m'expliqua Fred.

- Ok ! Filez-moi ça ! Capitulai-je.

J'avalais d'une traite et regrettai immédiatement. C'était une infection, un mélange de vieux shampooing et de vaseline. J'eus une violente nausée. Deux minutes plus tard j'étais transformé. Les jumeaux me saisirent par le bras et nous tranplanâmes non loin du Terrier.

- Hey ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire aurevoir à Fleur.

Ils ricanaient comme des fouines. J'étais en colère. Arrivés devant la porte, je pénétrai le premier à la maison.

- Maman ?

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans la pièce et reçus un coup violent sur la tête. Ce fut le trou noir.

J'ouvris les yeux, un peu désorienté. Clignant des paupières je réussis à distinguer que j'étais allonger dans …mon lit, oui c'était ma chambre. J'avais mal à la tête et j'avais faim. Que s'était-il passé ? Je me redressai avec du mal. J'étais en pyjama. Qui m'avait déshabillé ? Gêné, je me levai avec précaution.

- Ron ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Comment vas-tu mon choupinou ? Dit une voix très maternelle.

- Maman, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- J'étais si morte d'inquiétude ! Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai passé un savon à tes frères ! Non mais te faire passer pour Rogue, quel abomination ! Quand je l'ai vu ou plutôt quand je t'ai vu passer le seuil avec son apparence…

Elle se lança dans un long monologue de reproche contre mes frères et d'excuse envers moi.

Je digérais le fait que mes frères m'avait fait ce sale coup. Pour moi, ils étaient vraiment bons pour Azkaban !

- Calme-toi maman, je vais bien maintenant.

- Des Aurors à la solde des mangemorts ont débarqués pour savoir pourquoi Rogue était chez nous, j'ai du inventé une histoire impossible. Ils ont voulu fouiller la maison mais je leur ai dis que Rogue était parti et comme ils insistaient je leur ai dis qu'ils devraient me passer sur le corps pour fouiller ma maison. J'ai eu gain de cause cette fois-ci. Ton père et moi avons puni tes frères à vie mais, tu parles, ils n'en ont cure comme d'habitude ! En tout cas toute la famille est heureuse que tu sois sain et sauf.

Et elle recommença avec son monologue.

- Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? La coupai-je.

- Une semaine…

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je, ahuri.

- Oui, tu avais une sérieuse commotion, j'ai dû ruser pour trouver un médicomage digne de confiance et le faire venir. Il m'a dit que c'était sérieux mais que tu étais jeune et robuste. En prenant la potion qu'il m'avait prescrite, il m'assura que tu irais mieux dans quelques jours. Il a aussi examiné ton épaule et tout semble remis en état. Malgré ça, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'étais si inquiète et je m'en voulais de m'être laissée piéger par tes frères. J'aurais pu te tuer…

Sa voix se brisa, je compris alors l'intensité de sa détresse. Je me dirigeai vers elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur la joue sans un mot. Et elle comprit que je ne lui en voulais pas.

- Tu as des nouvelles ? Changeai-je de sujet.

Elle savait de qui je parlais. Elle secoua la tête par la négative. J'étais encore plus abattu quand me levant. Je m'assis sur le lit.

- Je veux rester seul.

- Tu dois manger ! Je t'apporte ton repas, il est déjà treize heures.

Elle était à peine partie que je me précipitai sous la douche. C'était pas la forme mais tant pis, il fallait que je parte à leur recherche, je ne pouvais plus rester là à attendre. Je m'habillai prestement, fouillant dans mon sac à dos, je trouvai des habits moldus. Ma mère passa le seuil et m'engueula vertement. Elle m'obligea à manger et me fit culpabiliser à un point que je décidai de ne pas partir pour l'instant et de voir ce qui se passait. Je branchai la radio et ce fut parti pour six semaines d'interminable attente enfermé au Terrier. Chaque jour à la radio, j'essayais de trouver où et quand passait POTTER VEILLE et quand j'y arrivais, j'écoutais, la gorge nouée, mais ce n'était pas leur nom qui était cité. Je savais de toute manière que se serait dans les journaux s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit. Je gardais espoir de trouver un moyen de les retrouver. J'en avais discuté des heures avec mes frères mais nous n'avions aucunes solutions. Je demandai à Fred de me trouver une petite tente que je puisse emporter au cas où. Il m'en trouva une que je rangeai soigneusement dans mon sac à dos avec un sort REDUCTO*. J'y rangeai aussi la deuxième baguette volé aux rafleurs.

Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivèrent. Ginny rentra de Poudlard. Elle fut surprise de me trouver là. Si les autres avaient fait preuve de clémence, ce ne fut pas son cas quand elle comprit ma trahison. Je lui demandai des explications concernant la tentative de vol de l'épée de Gryffondor mais elle m'envoya balader. Je lui dis que j'avais vu Dean, il y a quelques semaines, qu'il semblait aller bien. Elle sembla soulagée mais reprit vite un visage agressif. Elle m'en fit baver largement jusqu'au fêtes, je finis par ne plus sortir de ma chambre.

Le réveillon de Noël fut lugubre pour moi. Je n'avais prévu aucuns cadeaux car je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Malgré la réunion de famille chaleureuse, quelque chose manquait. Harry manquait…et Hermione me manquait. Les regards haineux de Ginny me firent retourner dans ma chambre avant même les douze coups de minuit sous le regard triste de ma mère. S'il y avait des cadeaux pour moi, ils resteraient là où ils étaient…

Je fis des cauchemars toute la nuit. Et le lendemain matin, tandis que je déjeunai seul et sans appétit, j'entendis mon nom, comme un murmure. En tendant l'oreille je reconnus la voix d'Hermione. Mon cœur se mit à battre violemment. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens avant de comprendre d'où cela provenait. De la poche de mon pantalon moldu. J'en avais pas beaucoup de pantalons moldus mais j'en mettais un tous les jours en faisant un roulement des fois que je doive partir en urgence et me fondre dans la foule moldue. Je sortis le déluminateur que Dumbledore m'avait légué. Je ne m'en séparais jamais, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Sa voix venait de là. Je l'actionnai et soudain une boule lumineuse en sortit et plongea droit vers mon cœur. Je sus alors quoi faire et me sentis drôlement léger. Je montai discrètement dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac et quelques affaires. Avant de refermer la porte, je la regardai une dernière fois, conscient que je ne reviendrais peut-être jamais. Je fermai la porte doucement. Une fois en bas, je pris quelques victuailles en cuisine, laissai un mot à maman et sortis, décidé à les retrouver coûte que coûte. Je me désillusionnai et traversai le jardin. Une fois hors du Terrier, je transplanai.

J'atterris dans une forêt, il y avait beaucoup de vent. Je cherchai sans répit, hurlant leur nom. Je savais qu'ils étaient proches mais pas moyen de les voir. J'étais dépité, je me sentais impuissant. Je décidai de camper là car ils sortiraient bien à un moment ou à un autre. Je fis des petits avec ma réserve de nourriture. Pour un jour de Noël, c'était bien déprimant. Je n'osais imaginer ce que eux vivaient, moi j'avais eu la chance d'être au chaud, de me remplir l'estomac et d'être auprès des miens. J'écoutais la radio à la recherche de l'émission. La nuit tomba. Je n'étais pas rassuré tout seul dans cette forêt glaciale. Un instant, je crus percevoir un mouvement et je me remis à crier mais après un long, interminable moment, je me tus. Fatigué, je défis ma tente et m'installai comme je pus pour dormir un peu. Il était déjà minuit.

Le lendemain matin, je ressentis une grande inquiétude dès mon réveil. Ils n'étaient plus là, voila ce que me disait mon instinct. Alors j'actionnai à nouveau le déluminateur qui me refit le même plan que la veille. Je sus où aller. J'atterris dans une forêt magnifique, il faisait toujours très froid mais on était protégé du vent. Ce fut le même scenario que la veille. J'étais proche d'eux mais impossible de les voir. Je me demandai combien de temps ça aller durer. C'était long et frustrant. Je sursautai au moindre bruit espérant que ce soit eux. La nuit tomba, je rangeai ma radio. Je m'installai pour dormir et m'assoupis.

Quelque chose me réveilla, je me levai brutalement, un peu groggy.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Criai-je.

Personne ne me répondit bien sûr… C'est alors que je le vis. Le patronus, c'était celui d'Harry, j'en étais sûr ! Pourquoi l'envoyait-il ? Pour me montrer le chemin ? Je rangeai tout mon fatras et commençai à marcher vers la direction d'où il était apparut quand je l'aperçus enfin. Même de loin, je savais que c'était Harry. Il commença à se déshabiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

Il disparut. Je m'approchai rapidement, soudain très anxieux. La joie de le voir s'était évanouie sous l'appréhension. Je me figeai en voyant qu'il avait plongé dans un plan d'eau gelé. Et mon cœur s'arrêta car il ne remontait pas. Alors sans réfléchir, je plongeai moi aussi. Je souffris à l'extrême de la brûlure de l'eau glacée. J'aurais dû me déshabiller car je me sentis lourd. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, je chopai Harry par la poitrine, lui arrachant l'horcruxe qui l'étranglait et je récupérai l'objet brillant au fond car c'était ce pour quoi Harry avait dû plonger. Je nous extirpai hors de l'eau avec du mal. Je toussais, ma gorge me brûlait. Je tremblais violemment à cause du froid. Harry allongé ne bougeait pas. Mon cœur déjà mal en point se serra. Nonnnn !

Il se mit à remuer et reprit connaissance, à mon grand soulagement.

- Mais t'es dingues ou quoi ? Dis-je en claquant des dents.

Il me regarda comme un revenant. J'étais debout l'épée dans une main l'horcruxe dans l'autre. Harry se leva, tremblant.

- Par tous les diables pourquoi n'as-tu pas enlevé cette chose avant de plonger ?

Harry s'habillait aussi vite qu'il pouvait me dévisageant comme un ahuri.

Tandis que nous nous expliquions au sujet de mon retour et au sujet du patronus, je sentis un sentiment de paix m'envahir. Nous allions enfin être réunis. Hermione n'était pas loin. Harry voulait que je détruise l'horcruxe mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Le regard plein de confiance qu'il me lança finit par me convaincre. Mais au dernier moment je reculai la peur au ventre.

- Je ne peux pas Harry fais-le toi…

Je lui exprimai alors à haute voix mes craintes. Le pouvoir qu'avait l'horcruxe sur moi. Il m'affirma que j'en étais capable et sa détermination finit par déteindre sur moi.

Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le morceau d'âme de Voldemort réagisse avec tant d'acharnement, mettant à nu mes pires cauchemars. J'entendis vaguement Harry crier et m'encourager vigoureusement. Je mis un certain temps à reprendre le dessus, tremblant, j'avais atteins un niveau de stress à la limite du supportable. Je voulais que cette vison d'Harry et d'Hermione intime s'arrête immédiatement. Un grondement qui se transforma en hurlement sortit de ma bouche tandis que je transperçais ce foutu objet de malheur ! L'horcruxe se brisa et tout s'arrêta. Soulagé, je sentis l'émotion me gagner, je m'agenouillai épuisé. Harry se leva pour récupérer les bouts de métal brisés. Il avait vu mon mal être mais il eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire. Il posa juste sa main sur mon épaule tandis qu'il tentait de me remonter le moral.

J'avais été bête, je le savais vraiment maintenant. Harry me le confirma, Hermione avait été anéantie par mon départ, je lui avais manqué. C'est le cœur plein d'amour que je me dirigeai avec Harry vers celle que j'aimais plus que tout. Après ce que je venais de vivre plus rien ne me ferai douter des deux personnes que j'aimais le plus hormis ma famille. Quand je l'aperçus les cheveux défaits sortant à peine du sommeil et que je croisai ses magnifiques yeux marron étincelants, je compris que j'étais là où je devais être et que jamais plus je ne partirai.

* * *

><p>Voila alors qu'en pensez-vous ?<p> 


End file.
